This Is The Season for Dreaming
by musicallygleek235
Summary: "it's christmas time, Finn, it's time for you to forgive me."  Finn did a lot of thinking.  -just a quick finchel one-shot for the holidays


A/N late merry christmas! I hope every single one of you got what to wanted. I know I did(: So I wrote this one-shot. Because I love Finn/Rachel like none other. And even Finn and Rachel deserve and merry Christmas(:

"I'm going to Rachel's, mom!" Finn yelled as he grabbed his coat off of the rack. He had forgiven Rachel for kissing Puck, but she didn't know it yet. as soon as he left Mr. Schuester's, he knew he needed Rachel back. He couldn't live without her, no matter how cheesebucket it was. So he grabbed her present that he'd shoved into his closet and decided he was going to win his girl back. "I thought you two were broken up?" Carole wiped her hands on a dishtowel and entered the hallway. She saw how upset and broken her son was when he and rachel broke up, she didn't want it again. "I need to get her back. I love her mom. like, really love. I don't want to live without her. I don't want her to move on, and I don't want to move on." Carole sighed. she knew how much Finn loved Rachel, so much it scared her. She just really didn't want Finn heartbroken after high-school. She could also see that this was a serious relationship. Finn was in love with Rachel, and Rachel with Finn. "be home at 10." Finn smiled and kissed his moms cheek.  
"thanks mom, I love you." With that, he strode out to his car.

Rachel Berry walked slowly to her window and pulled it open, sighing as the cold air hit her face. She was tired of crying and having to tell her dads she was 'just fine'. She wasn't just fine. She was the farthest thing from just fine. She was heartbroken. Rachel just wasn't complete anymore, she was missing her other half, her best friend, her Finn. The tears started flowing again when she saw a car that look just liked Finn's pull around the corner, onto her street. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands when the car pulled into her driveway. "it's not him. He doesn't want to be with you. He wants his space." she murmured to herself. She should have walked away from the window, looking at the car and wishing it was Finn was only going to hurt when the stranger got out of the car, assuring her it wasn't her Finn.  
But when the car door opened and a tall, muscular boy got out, Rachel knew. She could recognize him anywhere. "Finn?" she called out, opening the window fully to have better access at seeing him. "Rach? Rachel where are you?" He looked around, clueless. Just seeing him, so confused, and adorable, so Finn, brought tears to her eyes.  
"Look up!" she called down, smiling slightly. He called her Rach. He didn't call her Rach if he was mad. Finn spun around to look up, but spun to fast. He slipped on the ice and fell to the pavement of the Berry's driveway. She gasped and ran from her room, down the stairs, out the door, and to Finn's side.  
"oh gosh Finn are you okay?" she kneeled next to him, wanting to pull his head into her lap, and to take care of him. But she also knew she couldn't push a good thing, she was already incredibly lucky he was here... She didn't even know why he was here.  
Finn groaned, "I think so." he sat up slowly and rubbed his head. She was so worried, he could see it in her eyes. He smiled and took one of Rachel's hands in his, which resulted in a big smile from both of them. Their hands just fit, like they were made for each other. "We should talk." Rachel nodded, "I know. I have your Christmas present inside too.." "your birthday present is in my car" he said, making Rachel shake her head. "you shouldn't have gotten anything." she whispered, rubbing her hands along the length of the opposite arm. She was wearing shirts and her old Wicked t-shirt, and it wasn't keeping her warm in the 20 degree weather. She was thankful that she had on her fluffy slippers Finn gave her for hanukkah. Finn shrugged and then noticed Rachel shaking. "Shit Rach you must be freezing! Go inside, I'll get your stuff and come in too." she bit her lip and transferred her weight from one leg to the other, thinking that the second she went inside, he would bolt. Finn noticed her reluctance and strode over to Rachel. When he reached her, he pressed his lips against hers, only stopping when oxygen was a necessity. "go inside Rachel. I'll come in in 2 minutes, I swear." Rachel nodded breathlessly and ran inside.  
Finn kissed her. And it wasn't a goodbye kiss, or a friendly kiss. Finn kissed her with a 'I'm-still-deeply-in-love-with-you' kiss. She smiled and ran up to her room and grabbed his Christmas present off of her bed. She had been staring at it, wondering when she should give it to him, if she did at all. Picking up the present, she ran down the stairs. She was going just a little too fast and missed the last few steps. She started tumbling toward the floor, but landed in a pair of strong arms.  
"Slow down there champ, I told you I wasn't going anywhere." he smiled down at her from where she was resting in his arms.  
"I... Sorry. I had to get your present." she tucked her hair behind her ears and handed him her present. He smiled his infamous half smile, and Rachel blushed, thinking this was too good to be true. Of course she didn't tell him that. He pulled out the tissue paper and lifted up a letterman jacket identical to the one that was torn apart.  
"I... Rach, it's amazing. How.. Where did you get this?"  
"I ordered it when i found out those neanderthals ripped yours." she reached up to the collar and showed him a gold star sewn on the inside. "I had it specially made." "Rachel, thank you SO much. I love it. Really, it's awesome." Rachel bit her lip.  
"I'm glad. You don't have to wear it though, if it makes you uncomfortable." Finn looked up from where he was studying the jacket.  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I want to wear it?" "Because I gave it to you." she murmured, looking at the ground. Finn took her chin between two of his fingers and pulled her face up to look at his.  
"that's exactly why I'm going to wear it." Rachel smiled and blushed, leaning toward Finn. "I really love it Rach. It totally kicks my presents ass."  
Rachel blushed. "I'm sure it's amazing, Finn." He reached into his pocket and gave her a small velvet box.  
"I guess we'll see." he smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
Rachel took at deep breath and opened the box. A silver bracelet with a single, sparkling gold star dangling from the center shined up at her. She gasped and felt the tears fill her eyes.  
"Finn... It's incredible. It's the best present I've ever gotten." She whispered, taking the small gold star between her fingers. "Then why are you crying?" he muttered, using a thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek.  
"I just... Miss us." she whispered, still admiring the bracelet. "Me too, Rach. That's kind of why i came." she looked up at him.  
'don't get your hopes up' she told herself.  
"I really miss you babe. I know you know kissing Puck was wrong. And I should have told you about Santana. I just really, REALLY regret it. It was gross, and it was with the wrong person. You know who I wish it was..." she had steady tears streaming down her cheeks. He was forgiving her. She was going to get him back. "I forgive you Rachel." "I only did it because, last time we broke up, seeing me with someone else made you want me back. I didn't think it through... I'm so so sorry Finn. I'll regret it forever." she was holding back sobs now.  
"Rach, I forgive you. I love you. I miss you." Rachel sighed, "I love you, too." he smiled and wrapped his arms around Rachel. She buried her face in his chest, breathing him in. She missed him more than she's ever missed anyone, or anything.  
"will you help me put this on?" Rachel pulled out the bracelet. He nodded and slid the bracelet onto her wrist, kissing her hand has he did. "Even if it causes another heart breaking secret, no more lies." she nodded. "Please." she said, staring into Finns eyes.  
"You're the best Christmas present I ever got." Rachel smiled.  
"I'll always be here."  
"I love you, Rachel Berry. More than anything."  
"I love you too, Finn Hudson. Merry Christmas baby."

Soo there is probably a lot of errors (I wrote this on my iPod xD), Finn was a little OOC, and it was short. But review anyways? Merry (late) Christmas(: 


End file.
